


Through the Years

by joytiny



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crying, Cuddling, Drinking, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Pet Names, SUPER CHEESY, Slice of Life, at some point, break ups, brief mention of vomiting, dumb boys in love, mentions of disney, seungwoo calls wooseok princess, some weishin bc i love and miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytiny/pseuds/joytiny
Summary: But Seungwoo had approached him with a wide smile and held out his lunchbox to him, offering him a cookie.What better way was there to make friends?or: Seungwoo's and Wooseok's friendship through the years.





	Through the Years

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I actually wanted to post this yesterday while it was still Wooseok's birthday but I got caught up, so I'm posting it today.  
I don't know how on earth this turned out so long but oh well. I've come to love Seuncat a whole lot don't even ask me how that happened.  
I'm not fully satisfied with this but I don't think I ever will be no matter what I do. I'm going to leave the judgement up to you guys.  
Also, I'm sorry in advance. I watch too many drama series and romance movies so...uh...yeah

**Age 6**

It had taken Wooseok all kinds of creative persuasion techniques to convince his mother to let him sleep over at his new best friend Seungwoo’s house. He had never been allowed to spend the night somewhere else before and he had been determined to get his mother’s permission since the minute Seungwoo had suggested a sleepover. He liked Seungwoo. The other first-grader was much calmer and more grown-up than most of their classmates.

Maybe it was because he was almost 7 already.

The two of them had become fast friends in the first few weeks since first grade began and Seungwoo had even been the only guest at Wooseok’s 6th birthday party. Wooseok was introverted and quiet, so most kids avoided him by nature. But Seungwoo had approached him with a wide smile and held out his lunchbox to him, offering him a cookie.

What better way was there to make friends?

~

“Promise me that you’ll tell Seungwoo’s mom when you want to go home”, Wooseok’s mom told him for the millionth time. They had arrived in front of Seungwoo’s house, walking up to his door and Wooseok wished that she would just let him go inside already. They probably looked ridiculous standing outside a door and not even ringing the doorbell.

“Yes, mom. But I’m going to be okay!” There was no way he’d want to go home before tomorrow. This was his first sleepover and he didn’t want to look like a baby in front of his first and only friend.

“I’m just making sure, sweetheart”, she told him, patting his head.

“I know. I promise I’ll call”, Wooseok said impatiently. “Can we please go inside now? Seungwoo is probably waiting for me!” His mother smiled and squished his face in a way she knew he hated before letting him go and ringing the doorbell.

It didn’t take long until Seungwoo’s mother opened the door. Wooseok had only seen her briefly before whenever she picked Seungwoo up from school and when she had dropped him off at Wooseok’s place that one time.

“Wooseok, it’s so good to see you. Seungwoo is in his room, upstairs last door on the right”, she greeted him before she turned to Wooseok’s mother and the two of them started chatting animatedly but Wooseok wasn’t paying attention. He quickly took off his shoes and neatly put them aside before rushing up the stairs and into Seungwoo’s room.

The older boy startled, almost dropping his game boy in the process. When his eyes met Wooseok’s, however, he smiled. Wooseok grinned and climbed onto his bed.

“What are you playing?” he asked, looking at the game boy in interest.

“Nothing anymore. I lost because you scared me!” Seungwoo said, although it didn’t sound accusatory at all.

Wooseok grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, I was just excited. I thought my mother wouldn’t let me come here at all! She thinks I’ll end up crying and getting homesick like a little baby...” Seungwoo laughed, having already experienced Wooseok’s mother in action before. “Anyway, what are we playing?” Wooseok asked excitedly.

“My sister said we can use her PlayStation 2!” Seungwoo told him with a grin. “She’s at her friend’s house so she said it was okay.”

Wooseok clapped in delight. “Let’s go!”

~

They used Seungwoo’s sister’s PlayStation until dinner time and afterwards they retreated to Seungwoo’s room to play with some of his toys. Wooseok liked that Seungwoo had so many of them. Not just cars and dinosaurs but also dolls and plastic horses. At school, when Seungwoo had talked about his favorite item to play with, all the other boys had laughed when he had named both his Hot Wheels racing car and his Snow White barbie doll.

Wooseok hadn’t understood why that was so funny. Then again, they had laughed at him as well when he’d listed his favorite barbie dolls.

“That’s girly! Wooseok and Seungwoo are girls!” their classmate Jiheon had exclaimed mockingly, pointing his finger at them.

“Jiheon, the things you play with do not make you a girl or a boy! Girls can play with cars and boys can play with dolls. Please apologize to your classmates”, the teacher had scolded him right away.

Despite the mockery, Wooseok liked playing with dolls. He liked princesses and nice castles and horses. He liked stories of princes kissing their princesses and marrying them and living happily ever after. And he liked that Seungwoo liked all of that too.

“Boys, it’s time for bed!” Seungwoo’s mom said as she peeked into the room.

“Is dad home?” Seungwoo questioned.

“He just came home five minutes ago. Come say goodnight to him.”

~

Wooseok hated this.

Why was he feeling so choked up all of a sudden? He and Seungwoo had had so much fun the whole day. Why did he feel like he was going to cry? He didn’t...want to go home, did he? This was the first night outside of his bed without his mother being close by. Maybe it did bother him more than he had first wanted to admit.

Seungwoo seemed to be asleep next to him. He looked peaceful and unbothered while Wooseok felt queasy and uncomfortable. He let out an involuntary sob. Great, he really was a baby, wasn’t he? He rolled onto his other side, facing away from Seungwoo. He didn’t want the older boy to wake up and notice how pathetic he was. What if he’d laugh at him? Quietly, a few stray tears rolled down his face as he contemplated waking up Seungwoo’s mom so she could call home. Wooseok sniffled again.

Suddenly, an arm draped itself over his side. Seungwoo must have woken up from his sniffling. Wooseok relaxed a little bit, feeling a comfortable warmth from how close Seungwoo was.

“W-what are you doing?” Wooseok asked, hiccupping through his tears.

“It’s what my dad always does so my mom sleeps better”, Seungwoo answered. He sounded tired, barely there and Wooseok was fairly sure that his eyes were still closed.

“Thanks...”, Wooseok mumbled.

“Sleep well, Wooseokie”, Seungwoo said.

And weirdly enough, Wooseok soon did.

**Age 11**

“I _hate_ you! I wish dad was still here!”

With those words Seungwoo stormed out of his home and ran down the street into the night. Angry tears rolled down his cheeks as he ran the all too familiar way to Wooseok’s house. He didn’t even have to ring the doorbell anymore. Wooseok’s mom had personally handed him a key a year ago because he was basically a frequent at his best friend’s house. Wooseok also had a key to his place in return, so at this point, they almost lived together.

Wooseok was in the living room, watching The Little Mermaid – one of his favorites – but he muted the TV as soon as he saw what state Seungwoo was in. He was about to get up but Seungwoo beat him to it, flopping down on the couch and burying his face in the crook of Wooseok’s neck.

“Did you and your mom have another fight?” Wooseok asked knowingly. Seungwoo didn’t answer; he didn’t have to. His parents had gotten a divorce about a year ago and things had been a little rocky between him and his mom ever since. They had fought a lot and it almost always ended like this. The two of them had lost count of how many times Seungwoo had crashed at Wooseok’s place, getting comforting cuddles from the younger until they fell asleep, or staying up all night, watching movies and talking about anything they could think of.

“It’s okay...”, Wooseok said, patting his friend’s soft hair comfortingly. Seungwoo always felt better around Wooseok. He knew that he had been raised by a single parent, so he could relate to a certain extent, even though his dad had left when he had been a mere toddler.

“I was about to go to sleep after my movie ended. Do you want to stay up?” Wooseok asked him. Seungwoo shook his head, so Wooseok got up and pulled him along. He wordlessly followed him to his room. Seungwoo couldn’t help but smile when he entered the familiar four walls. Wooseok was a big fan of redecorating his room every once in a while.

This year he had gone for a Disney princess theme. The two of them often had to listen to mockery about their preferred movies and games. They had been labeled as pansies and gays. Although neither of them really minded. They shared interests with each other and that was all that counted for them.

After getting ready for bed, Seungwoo thought about the fight with his mom again. It had been about her not allowing him to stay at his dad’s place for the whole two weeks surrounding his 12th birthday. He hadn’t seen his dad in a while and his fight with mom shouldn’t have to affect him and his sisters as well, did it?

Wooseok wrapped an arm around his middle, cuddling up to him and comforting him immensely. “You’re going to be alright, you know. I know you hate fighting with your mom but the two of you are going to be okay...”

Seungwoo smiled faintly at the younger’s words. Somehow, he couldn’t not believe him.

~

They woke up tangled together when Wooseok’s mom peeked in to call them for breakfast. She wasn’t even fazed to see Seungwoo here – although that might have something to do with his own mother probably calling her to ensure that he was actually here.

What Seungwoo didn’t expect was his mother already awaiting them at the table when they got downstairs.

“Seungwoo...”, she said, sounding apologetic.

“Mom...”, he replied in the same tone. He wanted to cry again, not because he was still angry but because he felt terrible about the things he’d said to her. “I’m sorry about yesterday...”

She got up from her seat and walked up to him. “So am I. I know this has been hard on you and I know you miss dad...I should have been more considerate”, she said, engulfing him in a hug. “Let’s not fight anymore, okay?” Seungwoo nodded, hugging her a little tighter.

They had breakfast with Wooseok and his mom before deciding to do something together.

When it was time to leave, Seungwoo paused at the front door. He turned around to face Wooseok. Seungwoo hugged him, eliciting a startled noise from the younger.

“Thanks for being my best friend”, he mumbled, only loud enough for Wooseok to hear.

“You big sap...go spend time with your mom”, Wooseok said, chuckling and patting Seungwoo’s back reassuringly. Seungwoo let go, smiling down at Wooseok.

“See you later?”

“Of course.”

**Age 14**

Wooseok had been looking forward to the school trip for months. His mom hadn’t been very keen on letting him go down to Busan for a week “on his own” but the fact that Seungwoo would also be there calmed her down a lot. He was the only one of his classmates she knew and she obviously trusted him, so she let Wooseok go, even though she was still a little reluctant.

Wooseok had grown a bit more popular thanks to his visuals but he didn’t care much for the people who only paid attention to that kind of thing. Seungwoo was experiencing a similar phenomenon. He’d grown rather tall and that had gotten him some attention from their classmates. However, people tended to call him handsome whereas they used the word _pretty_ for Wooseok; not that he minded. He knew he was what some people would consider delicate. Like a princess.

Seungwoo and Wooseok shared earplugs throughout the entire bus trip and leaned on each other because that was just what they did. Their cuddliness seemed to gradually increase the older they got to the point where they couldn’t go very long without it. Their close relationship had also sparked teasing and name-calling among their classmates, but it was nothing they weren’t used to at this point.

“Wooseok and Seungwoo are being gay again!” their classmate Jiheon mocked them. He was obnoxious and the two of them had the misfortune of knowing him since first grade.

Gay. Lately Wooseok had begun to think about that more and more. He knew liking princesses and being “pretty” didn’t make him gay but while some of the guys, including Seungwoo, had started crushing on girls, Wooseok had experienced no such thing. Instead, he found himself lurking near the sports field more often than not to watch the soccer team play. He admired the players and some of them were quite cute, if he was being honest.

“Quiet down, Jiheon”, the teacher scolded their classmate. It wasn’t the first time and by now it seemed to be the most-used phrase in their class.

“Just admit it, you’re secretly together, right?” Jiheon pressed them and Wooseok wanted to curse the heavens for them being stuck in seats in front of Jiheon.

“Even if that were the case, I don’t think we’d tell _you_ about it”, Wooseok spat, not even bothering to lift his head from Seungwoo’s shoulder.

“My dad says being gay is unnatural”, Jiheon commented.

“That’s lovely, Jiheon. Tell it to someone who cares”, Seungwoo replied disinterested.

“I should have known. You two were already pansies in first grade.”

They chose to ignore him. Bickering with Jiheon never led anywhere anyway. As long as it was just dumb comments, the two of them couldn’t be bothered to care.

~

They arrived at the youth hostel in Busan and were sorted into triple-bed rooms. Wooseok and Seungwoo unfortunately didn’t end up in the same room and to top things off, Wooseok had to room with Jiheon of all people.

Luckily, Jiheon and Hyungsik, the other roommate, weren’t focusing on him at first and instead kept talking about some of the girls from their class. Wooseok quietly unpacked his stuff before sitting on his bed. He felt sulky about not being able to room with Seungwoo.

“Missing your boyfriend?” Jiheon teased him, seeming to have noticed Wooseok’s slightly pouty expression. Wooseok didn’t grace him with a reply.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say _you_ want to be his boyfriend, Kim Jiheon”, Seungwoo’s voice came from the doorway. Wooseok snorted at Jiheon’s exasperated claims of denial. Seungwoo’s gaze fell on Wooseok; his eyes sparkled with mischief, making Wooseok smile. He rose from the bed and went out of the room with Seungwoo in tow.

“I know you probably don’t want to hear this but I’m fairly sure that guy has a crush on you”, Seungwoo said, as Wooseok leaned against the wall next to the door.

“Don’t be ridiculous. There’s no way!”

“Half the school has a crush on you, Wooseokie. And judging by how obsessed he seems to be with your alleged interest in men-” Wooseok swatted at him but Seungwoo only laughed. Wooseok himself couldn’t hold back a tiny chuckle. He figured that if Jiheon wasn’t such an insufferable idiot he’d actually be kind of cute.

“I can’t believe I have to room with that guy...”, Wooseok complained. Seungwoo at least had the decency to look sympathetic.

“At least it’s only for a week”, he said. “_And_ you can spend all your time until curfew with me. How does that sound?”

“I guess I can live with that”, Wooseok teased, a small smile playing on his lips. In reality, he’d like nothing more than to spend his entire trip with Seungwoo anyway.

~

Lovely.

His first night in a strange place and of course it had to start thunderstorming like crazy just as Wooseok got comfortable enough to fall asleep. He jumped at a particularly loud roar of thunder, cursing himself for being such a scaredy cat. Wooseok checked if Jiheon and Hyungsik were at all affected by the weather but the two of them were sound asleep. Lucky bastards.

Another loud crash made Wooseok squeak and hide underneath his covers. He hated being alone during thunderstorms. Always had. Usually Seungwoo would be there to comfort him but he was in another room. He didn’t know if he could make it there unnoticed.

The next crash made the decision for him.

Wooseok scrambled out of his bed and tip toed over to the door, almost jumping out of his skin when lightning lit up the room and thunder crashed at the same time. He almost sprinted down the corridor to Seungwoo’s room, not even bothering to knock before he burst inside.

The room was as dark as his own had been but Wooseok immediately caught a movement from Seungwoo’s bed. Seungwoo beckoned him over, making space for him in the small single bed.

“Scared?” he asked, albeit not at all mockingly.

“No! My room was cold and you’re always warm, so I came here!” Wooseok argued. His pride and slight embarrassment conjured up the lie before he could stop himself. Seungwoo didn’t call him out for it even though he knew exactly how right he was and instead just wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his chest protectively. At least the part about Seungwoo being warm was true. It was beyond comforting.

The next crash of thunder came out of nowhere and Wooseok jumped again, clinging onto Seungwoo for dear life.

“It’s okay. I’m sure it’ll be over soon. Just talk to me, you’ll barely notice it”, Seungwoo said, soothingly running a hand through Wooseok’s hair.

“Your roommates will wake up”, Wooseok whispered, remembering that they weren’t in Seungwoo’s room back home.

“They snuck out. We’re alone”, Seungwoo pointed out. Wooseok looked around. He couldn’t see much which was probably why he hadn’t noticed that the two other boys Seungwoo roomed with weren’t even here. “Now, talk...tell me anything. You’ll fall asleep soon enough”, Seungwoo said. Wooseok thought about it for a bit. There was one thing he’d wanted to talk to Seungwoo about for a while now.

“I’ve been kind of thinking a lot lately...”, he said. Seungwoo hummed in acknowledgement, encouraging Wooseok to go on. “About...well, _things_...”, Wooseok continued. He was shaking a little in a way that had nothing to do with the thunderstorm. He was convinced that Seungwoo could feel it too.

“It’s okay, you know you can tell me”, Seungwoo reassured him.

“It might be weird for me to say right now, considering...”, Wooseok trailed off. _Considering I’m cuddling in bed with my best friend. _“But I’ve _really_ been thinking a lot”, he repeated.

A pause.

“I think I really do like guys...”, Wooseok finally admitted. Seungwoo said nothing for a while and Wooseok feared that he’d pull back any moment now, weirded out by the thought of cuddling with him. Maybe he had just made things weird for them.

“You know...”, Seungwoo started. “I kind of figured that you didn’t come with me to watch the soccer team practice because you were interested in the _sport_.”

Wooseok blushed but let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. Of course, Seungwoo had long since figured him out. He noticed that he was still shaking a little. However, telling someone had felt good. Telling _Seungwoo_ had felt good. He was glad that Seungwoo didn’t seem to feel weird cuddling his most-likely-gay best friend. He would hate for things to get awkward between them after so many years of friendship.

Besides, he didn’t think he could live long without Seungwoo’s cuddles.

“The thunder seems to have stopped”, Seungwoo observed. Wooseok listened but all he could hear was the heavy rain clattering against the window. He moved in Seungwoo’s embrace but the older wouldn’t let go, instead tightening his grip around him almost protectively.

“I should go back”, Wooseok said, not sounding very convincing, though.

“You’ll be back here the second you hear another rumble”, Seungwoo pointed out.

Wooseok pouted. “That’s not-...”, he cut himself off, figuring that it was pointless to deny it.

“Just stay...”, Seungwoo muttered, sounding sleepy all of a sudden. Then again, Wooseok had probably kept him up too long, so who was he to deny him his wish?

He was way too comfortable anyway...

**Age 17**

“Wooseok, I swear to everything that is holy, if you don’t go to the hospital right now, I’ll drag you there myself!” Seungwoo warned his friend. Wooseok had been complaining about slight abdominal pain for days. Today, it had gotten worse to the point where he’d emptied the contents of his stomach on Seungwoo’s bedroom floor before laying down on his bed groaning in agony.

“Sorry...”, he mumbled, cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment but other than that his face was pale. Needless to say, Seungwoo was worried about him.

“I can clean this up, that’s not my issue”, Seungwoo waved off. “But _you_...you look terrible, Wooseok...”

“Weird, everyone else always tells me that I’m pretty...”, Wooseok joked, even though his face was pain stricken. There was cold sweat on his forehead that made his bangs stick to his skin. But, despite that, he really was pretty.

“And they’re right. But right now, you need a doctor to get the color back in your pretty face”, Seungwoo scolded him. He was genuinely worried for the younger. He never really got sick, so Seungwoo assumed that this was something more serious. “Come on, princess. You can either go with me on your own terms or you can get your little ass dragged to the hospital by force. Either way, I’m getting my mom to get the car ready!” Wooseok groaned again, in annoyance this time, and rolled onto the other side of the bed, facing away from Seungwoo.

“Okay, then. Have it your way. I’m not watching you suffer any longer”, Seungwoo said and left the room to fill his mother in on the situation, ignoring Wooseok’s protests of “I’m fine! It’s probably just the flu or something!”

~

It _wasn’t_ just the flu.

Seungwoo knew that appendicitis wasn’t the absolute worst thing one could get, especially if treated quickly, but that didn’t stop him from pacing around in the waiting area waiting for Wooseok’s surgery to be over.

His mother was there as well, ever so worried about her only son. This time Seungwoo shared her worries though. They had taken him to the hospital early enough to avoid any danger but Wooseok’s stubbornness would probably have continued on if Seungwoo hadn’t ignored it.

Technically, this could have ended up being much worse.

As if Seungwoo didn’t already worry enough about his best friend. Wooseok had labeled him as a dad-friend before because he was always making sure that Wooseok was eating enough and staying hydrated, he kept him from staying up too long to study and he comforted him whenever he struggled with something. It just came naturally to Seungwoo and he had never stopped to wonder about it. He just cared about Wooseok a lot.

“Mrs Kim, your son’s out of surgery now”, a doctor told Wooseok’s mother who let out a breath of relief. “It’s probably going to be a while until he wakes up and he might be a little out of it because of the anesthesia but you can go see him now.” Wooseok’s mom followed the doctor to the room they’d put Wooseok in. Seungwoo tagged along but waited outside for now.

Eventually, Wooseok’s mom had to head to work and left her son in Seungwoo’s care. “He woke up a few minutes ago and keeps rambling about all kinds of stuff. The anesthesia’s going pretty strong”, she warned Seungwoo. “I’ll be back tonight. Thanks again for calling the ambulance”, she said.

“No worries. I’ll be here until you’re back”, Seungwoo assured her. She gave him a grateful smile and reached up to squish his cheeks before hurrying off. Seungwoo stepped into the room where Wooseok was lying propped up against some pillows, looking dazed. He gave Seungwoo a loopy smile and reached out for his hand which Seungwoo gave him without question.

“You’re _really_ pretty”, Wooseok suddenly pointed out. Seungwoo snorted at the comment.

“Have you seen yourself, princess?” he told his best friend. Wooseok’s eyes widened almost comically at the term of endearment. Seungwoo had picked it up as a joke a while ago because Wooseok could act like he was royalty sometimes, but it had just stuck over the years. And Seungwoo could tell that Wooseok liked it.

“Am...am I really a princess? And are you my royal guard?” Wooseok asked.

“That’s right. I’m your royal guard, always at your service”, Seungwoo played along, finding the younger’s antics endearing.

“You could be royalty too! I mean, have you seen your...”, Wooseok wildly gestured around Seungwoo’s face, making him laugh.

“I’m fine with just protecting you...”, he said, sitting down on the side of his bed. “How do you feel?”

“Oh, I feel _great_!” Wooseok exclaimed. “Although some food would be nice...”, he added. Seungwoo chuckled fondly and reached out to ruffle Wooseok’s hair.

“I’ll see what I can do. Stay here, princess.”

“Hurry back, before I get lonely...”, Wooseok said with a pout on his face.

He got up and went outside, leaning against the wall for a second to recollect himself. Why was Wooseok so adorable when he was on drugs? Seungwoo huffed at himself. It wasn’t like Wooseok wasn’t adorable in general.

Somewhere along the way, a few years ago, Seungwoo’s heart had started picking up the pace whenever he was near Wooseok and he was convinced that he was going to have a heart attack before he even reached 20. It wasn’t a full-on crush though, right? Wooseok was his best friend. It was probably normal to feel a little warm and fuzzy around him because they spent so much time together. It wasn’t like he would _fall _for him or anything...

~

When Seungwoo came back with a snack, he found Wooseok asleep. He smiled fondly and sat down again, watching him. He reached out to run his hand through his hair, knowing that the gesture always calmed Wooseok, even when he was asleep. Seungwoo took a good look at his face. The color had returned to a certain degree, making Wooseok look healthier already.

He was really pretty; his small face and high cheekbones, his warm brown, cat-like eyes that always looked at Seungwoo with so much admiration. Seungwoo would almost go as far as to call him beautiful. But that was too much, wasn’t it? It sounded too whipped...

He didn’t know how much time passed but eventually, just as Seungwoo was gently brushing some fallen bangs from his forehead, the younger stirred a little and his eyes fluttered open. It had gotten dark outside so the only thing illuminating Wooseok’s face was the little nightlamp on the side of the bed.

“Hey, sleeping beauty. How do you feel?” Seungwoo told him, his voice soft and quiet in order not to overwhelm Wooseok after he’d just woken up.

“I feel woozy and a little sore...”, Wooseok replied, his voice still thick with sleep. “Did I do something weird while I was on drugs?” he asked. Seungwoo chuckled and recounted the experience he’d made with Princess Wooseok earlier. The younger groaned.

“It was cute”, Seungwoo assured him.

“You didn’t record me, did you?”

“No, although in hindsight, I probably should have”, Seungwoo thought aloud, earning himself a displeased whine. “Wooseokie, next time you’re in pain you should come here sooner. I was really worried about you”, the older suddenly switched subjects, growing more serious.

“Sorry...”, Wooseok apologized with a pout that made Seungwoo weak in the knees. “But you could give me cuddles to make me heal faster”, he continued with an innocent expression – like Seungwoo’s heart wasn’t already messed up.

“Of course, _your highness_”, he teased and carefully climbed into the small hospital bed, wrapping his arms around Wooseok and pressing a kiss to his temple that might have lasted a few seconds too long. Wooseok didn’t seem to notice nor mind and instead just snuggled up to him, wincing when he seemed to make a movement that hurt his sore spot.

“I think I like someone”, he suddenly opened up, causing Seungwoo’s heart rate to go up again, unable to stop himself from getting a little excited at the news. What if that someone was him for some reason?

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it’s embarrassing. But we’ve texted a little over the last few weeks and I might ask him out soon”, Wooseok admitted. Seungwoo deflated. Of course, it wasn’t him. Wooseok only saw him as his best friend. Just like _he_ was supposed to see Wooseok!

God, so much for not full-on crushing on him...

“Isn’t that weird? I might have my first real boyfriend soon!” Wooseok continued, oblivious to Seungwoo’s internal struggle.

“I thought Jiheon was your first real boyfriend”, Seungwoo pointed out, despite himself.

Yes, Jiheon and Wooseok really had been a thing last year, albeit briefly. Seungwoo had been right about their classmate’s crush on Wooseok and the two of them had gone out for a few weeks. They had kept it from pretty much everyone, except Seungwoo of course, and then it suddenly ended after Jiheon had told his parents about it.

Now, he was back to his old ways, pretending that he and Wooseok never happened, teasing him and Seungwoo about their closeness and calling them pansies.

“Jiheon used me to experiment”, Wooseok muttered bitterly. Seungwoo thought that there had been more to it than that but chose not to point that out right now. He was fairly sure Jiheon’s homophobic father might have played a lead role in that breakup.

“I mean...my first boyfriend who’s actually into me! And someone who hasn’t been mocking me since we were 6 years old!” Wooseok continued.

“And who would that be?” Seungwoo questioned, trying not to sound bitter himself.

“Do you know the exchange student from Minnesota? Cameron?” Seungwoo hummed in acknowledgement. “I showed him the way to one of his classes the other day and I’m 90% sure he was flirting with me the entire time”, Wooseok said, all while cuddling further into Seungwoo’s embrace like it was nothing. To Wooseok it probably _was _nothing.

“Well, then you should really ask him out...”, Seungwoo said, hoping that he sounded more encouraging than he actually felt. For some stupid reason, he really didn’t want Wooseok to ask out that Cameron guy.

“I just might...”

**Age 18**

Wooseok wouldn’t have imagined spending graduation day crying in the bathroom. Then again, he also wouldn’t have imagined getting dumped on graduation day, so there was that. Seungwoo was here too, rubbing comforting circles into his back as Wooseok ruined his robe with tears and snot.

“I-I just don’t get it...”, Wooseok sniffled. “Why did he date me for a _whole year_ and even tell me he loves me when he had a boyfriend in Minnesota this entire time?”

“Because he’s a lying prick, that’s why”, Seungwoo said through gritted teeth. Wooseok knew that Seungwoo wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of Cameron but there was no way he would let that happen. That guy wasn’t worth getting in trouble over.

“I just wish he hadn’t dumped me _today_ of all days. Mom’s gonna insist on graduation photos and I’m gonna look horrible”, Wooseok cried.

“You literally are not able to look horrible”, Seungwoo argued, smoothing down his hair a little.

“That’s not what you said when I had appendicitis last year”, Wooseok reminded him with an unattractive sniffle. Seungwoo chuckled fondly, caressing his cheek.

“Well, I was probably blind back then. You look pretty as ever. Now, wipe those tears off your face and go back out there to show this douchebag that he just made the greatest mistake of his life. Just keep your cool”, Seungwoo encouraged him.

Wooseok wiped over his face with his sleeve and paused, looking at Seungwoo. A few moments passed before Wooseok wordlessly pulled him in for a hug.

“I’m really glad to have you. I love you”, he mumbled. He felt Seungwoo’s arms wrapping around his waist.

“I love you too”, he replied. There was something about the way he said it that made Wooseok feel a certain way, but he couldn’t pinpoint it.

“Okay...”, Seungwoo said, pulling back. “Let’s go back out there…”

“I don’t know if I can...”, Wooseok voiced his concern. “I don’t want to see him...”

“I know, princess…”, Seungwoo said comfortingly. “But you shouldn’t let him ruin your day like this...you’re gonna look back on today one day and you won’t think about him or how he treated you. You’re going to think about how you’ve made it and who your friends are. So you should go outside and take some pictures with the people who really love you.”

Wooseok nodded, wiping his face again. “You’re right”, he agreed. “You’re right! This is my last day as a high school student. I’m not gonna let him ruin it!”

“That’s the spirit”, Seungwoo encouraged him. Wooseok checked his face in the mirror, cringing a little when he saw his slightly swollen eyes.

“Alright, let’s go before I change my mind...”

The two of them stepped out of the bathroom and were promptly approached by a very apologetic looking Cameron. “Wooseok, I-”

He didn’t get much further because Seungwoo punched him square in the jaw, an uncharacteristic glare on his face. “Stay away from him or I’ll break your fucking nose next time”, Seungwoo threatened him. Cameron stumbled to his feet and took off, muttering English curses while holding his jaw.

Wooseok looked at Seungwoo, stunned, before his face broke into a grin. “What happened to keeping your cool?” he asked.

Seungwoo shrugged. “That was before I saw his face again”, he said, still looking angry. Wooseok couldn’t deny that Seungwoo standing up for him like that was actually kind of hot.

“My hero”, he joked, trying to mast the flusteredness his realization had brought upon him. Luckily, it made Seungwoo chuckle and his anger seemed to evaporate on the spot.

“Come on, princess. Let’s go take some pictures.”

**Age 19**

Seungwoo liked college. It was pleasantly different from high school and he was doing so much better regarding his grades. On top of that, he and Wooseok had gotten into the same college, so he would say that things were looking pretty good right now.

The one thing he couldn’t really find himself getting used to, though was the partying. He didn’t hate it per say, he just didn’t really enjoy it. Both, he and Wooseok usually preferred to cuddle up at one of their dorm rooms and watch movies all night. However, Seungwoo’s roommate, a very sweet boy named Sejin liked to drag the two of them along to frat parties, always using his best puppy eyes to convince them.

Most of the time Seungwoo managed to get him off his case, but tonight he was really persistent.

“Come on, you can be a couch potato with your boyfriend any time! Have some fun once in a while!”

“He’s not my boyfriend, Sejin!”

“That doesn’t matter. I still want you two to come to this party with me”, Sejin said, giving Seungwoo a pleading look. The older sighed.

“Fine. If Wooseok wants to go, we’ll go...”

~

Seungwoo had trusted Wooseok to chose movie night over partying. The younger had always been rather introverted, so imagine Seungwoo’s surprise when Sejin asked Wooseok about the party and Wooseok had smiled and agreed in an instant.

“It’s about time we behaved like real college students, don’t you think?” Wooseok asked Seungwoo, his eyes bright.

“If by normal you mean wild, rambunctious and _drunk_, then no. I like the way we are”, Seungwoo argued. Wooseok laughed and clung to his arm.

“Don’t act like we never get drunk. We just don’t do it in public”, Wooseok pointed out. Seungwoo pouted. He was right.

“Still...”

“You know you don’t have to tag along, right? If you’d rather stay home that’s perfectly fine”, Wooseok told him. Seungwoo knew he meant it, but he also knew that he would just end up staying up all night worrying about Wooseok if he let him get drunk on his own.

“I beg to differ”, Sejin spoke up. “You’re coming!” Seungwoo knew that Sejin was actually _forcing_ him (even though he was) but one look at Wooseok’s hopeful expression had him sighing and agreeing.

~

Seungwoo was far tipsier than originally intended and judging by Wooseok’s excessive flirting with random guys, he was pretty drunk. A slight tinge of jealousy bubbled up inside of Seungwoo.

He was aware that Wooseok tended to either flirt or cry when he was drunk but usually, he’d be the only one around when that happened. Except for maybe that one time when Wooseok had drunkenly slipped the pizza guy his number.

It didn’t help that Wooseok was a) ridiculously gorgeous to begin with and b) dangerously hot in this outfit; a pair of skintight black jeans and a wide low-cut silk shirt that exposed a little too much collar bone. Guys were practically swarming Wooseok, probably wondering why they had never seen someone as breathtaking as him at one of these parties before.

Wooseok laughed at something one of the guys said before his eyes met Seungwoo’s (who totally hadn’t been staring at him for the past 10 minutes. Curse his stupid crush on his best friend). Wooseok’s face lit up and he broke free from the swarm of guys to come over to where he was standing.

“We were going to play something upstairs. Do you want to join us?”

“That...heavily depends on the game, princess...”, Seungwoo said.

“I was thinking something old fashioned like spin the bottle, but I’m always open for suggestions”, Wooseok said, grinning. His speech was already slurring a little, but he was still coherent. Seungwoo could think of a million things he’d rather do than play spin the bottle (going home was only at the top of his list) but he’d be damned if he left Wooseok with those guys who looked like they were about to eat him alive.

“Sure, why not”, he agreed. Wooseok made a noise of excitement and took Seungwoo’s hand to drag him along to where those guys were still waiting.

Seungwoo suppressed a sigh. This was going to be fun...

~

Seungwoo had hoped that these people would finally end up getting tired of this game, but they had been at it for what felt like hours to him. At least he’d been lucky enough not to have the bottle land on him so far.

However, having to watch Wooseok kiss all those different guys reminded him of why he hated this game. There was probably a reason people didn’t play it anymore.

“Seungwoo!” a few of them shouted, startling him out of his thoughts. His eyes landed on the bottle which was currently pointing at none other than him. He hadn’t paid attention to whose turn it was, but he hadn’t expected it to be the one and only person in this room he’d even wanted to kiss.

Suddenly this game didn’t seem half bad anymore.

Wooseok grinned at him, crawling over to where he sat and promptly planting himself into his lap. That earned them several wolf-whistles from the other players. Seungwoo wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, so he carefully placed them on the younger’s hips.

Wooseok was even more drunk than at the beginning of the game and a huge part of Seungwoo told him that they shouldn’t even be doing this. Then there was the part of him that told himself that this was just a game, a friendly kiss. And lastly, there was the part that really _wanted_ to kiss Wooseok; that wanted this to be more than a stupid, outdated party game.

When he looked at Wooseok he noticed that he seemed a little hesitant. Seungwoo couldn’t help but hope that maybe Wooseok was having the same thought as him. He gave Wooseok a smile and a little nod, prompting him to go on. The younger leaned in and pressed his lips onto Seungwoo’s. It was short and rather chaste, but it still managed to make Seungwoo’s heart speed up and warmth to spread in his chest.

Before he knew it, Wooseok was off his lap and back in his original seat. Seungwoo’s lips still felt tingly when he excused himself with some half-assed lie.

He ran into Sejin who was downstairs, dancing with someone who looked old enough to be their professor.

“Oh hey, having fun?” Sejin asked.

“I...guess you could say that?”

“Great! See, isn’t this better than staying home all the time?”

Not really. Seungwoo definitely would have preferred kissing Wooseok at home, sober and after a preferably mutual declaration of love but he was already happy with what he got.

Luckily, Sejin didn’t wait for an answer and instead continued dancing with professor guy. Seungwoo decided to step outside for some fresh air. He thought about the kiss again. How long had he wished for this to happen? He didn’t know. But he knew he wanted to do it again. Often. Wooseok’s lips had felt so soft on his and even though he had only gotten a short taste he was already craving more.

But what did Wooseok feel about all of this? Would he even remember tomorrow?

Seungwoo sighed and tried to get that thought out of his mind. Once his head was a little clearer, he went back inside. He figured he should look out for Wooseok since he’d been pretty drunk up there and he still didn’t trust those other guys one bit. It was probably best if they headed home soon.

Seungwoo went upstairs, determined to find Wooseok quickly. He entered the room they had used to play spin the bottle earlier, hoping the game wasn’t still going on.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw just what was going on in there. The fresh air had already sobered him up for the most part but_ this_ sure did the rest. Wooseok was in the lap of one of the guys from earlier but they were alone this time – well, save for Seungwoo. The two of them didn’t seem to notice him though, as they were too focused on eating each other’s faces.

Seungwoo scoffed and turned on his heel to flee the room. He couldn’t fight off the feeling of disappointment that settled in his gut. Sure, he should have known that the kiss between them meant nothing – and to some extent he _had_ known – but that didn’t stop him from feeling like crap about it.

He found Sejin again, without his dance partner this time. He came up to him, his face unreadable. “I’m leaving. Wooseok’s upstairs. Can you see to it that he gets home safely?” Seungwoo asked the younger, who looked at him surprised.

“You’re leaving already? The party just started! I’m not even drunk yet!”

“The party is over. At least for me. Please look after Wooseok for me, oaky?” Sejin nodded and Seungwoo took off, unable to stay here a minute longer. The way to their dorm room luckily wasn’t too far so it wasn’t very long until he was able to crawl into his bed and pull the blanket over his head without bothering to change out of his party clothes first.

He thought he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight, the imagery of Wooseok on top of that guy and the thought of what they would probably end up doing making his stomach turn with jealousy. However, the remaining alcohol in his system thought otherwise. Not too long after, he fell into a restless slumber.

~

Seungwoo was woken up by the feeling of his bed dipping behind him. One look at the digital alarm clock on his nightstand told him that it was three in the morning. He had only been sleeping for an hour and a half.

“Wooseok?” he croaked out sleepily.

“Hi...”, Wooseok replied, still slurring a little bit. He smelled like alcohol, but it wasn’t exactly unpleasant.

“Where’s your new friend?” Seungwoo asked him, hoping that he didn’t sound as bitter as he felt on the inside. Wooseok didn’t seem to notice anything, though.

“I snuck out after he fell asleep. He wasn’t that great after all...”, he told Seungwoo sleepily. Seungwoo didn’t answer. Instead, he turned around to face Wooseok properly, not complaining when the younger immediately snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around him almost automatically, his traitorous heart speeding up as it always did when he was this close to Wooseok.

“Why can’t I find someone?” Wooseok mumbled into his shirt. Seungwoo’s heart now clenched together painfully at the sadness in Wooseok’s voice.

“You will find someone, Wooseokie. Frat parties might just not be the right place”, Seungwoo assured him.

“Yeah...you’re probably right.”

“Go to sleep, princess”, Seungwoo said softly, pressing a light kiss onto the crown of Wooseok’s hair, relishing in the way, the younger snuggled up even closer to him like he was some kind of human pillow.

“Love you”, Wooseok slurred, already half gone.

Again, Seungwoo’s heart constricted painfully. “I love you, too...”

**Age 20**

Seungwoo and Wooseok had moved in together once they had grown sick of their dorm life which made it way easier for them to get their healthy dose of cuddles on a regular basis. Most of the time they only used one bed for several weeks in a row. It was only when one of them was dating that they refrained because they wanted to avoid giving off a wrong impression.

Seungwoo had realized that he didn’t care much about the gender of his significant others. None of them made him feel like Wooseok did anyway. No matter how hard he tried to get over his best friend by trying to fall for other people, it just didn’t work. Wooseok dyeing his hair red last month also did nothing to help his case. He looked ridiculously good and Seungwoo had caught himself staring at him more times than he was willing to admit.

Wooseok had remained rather unlucky in the love department for some reason. He’d had several boyfriends during freshman and sophomore year – none of which Seungwoo liked very much – but he somehow always ended up heartbroken, crying on Seungwoo’s shoulder. Whenever that happened Seungwoo wished that he could just kiss him and tell him that he didn’t need any of those guys.

But he couldn’t do that.

Wooseok didn’t feel like that about him. Which was okay. Or well, it _would_ be okay if Wooseok actually found someone who could at least make him happy.

God, how could he fall for Wooseok? He had just set himself up for failure and heartbreak.

~

Seungwoo was reading a book on the couch when he heard the front door slam shut forcefully. Wooseok was supposed to be out with his new boyfriend. The younger was going to stay over at his place tonight so Seungwoo was confused to see him back home already.

“Wooseokie?” he called out to his best friend.

“_Shhh..._”, came Wooseok’s reply shortly before he stumbled into the living room, clearly drunk, “you’ll wake Seungwoo!” he whispered secretively. Seungwoo got up and put his hands on Wooseok’s shoulders to keep him from swaying.

“Princess, I am awake...are you okay?” He noticed that Wooseok’s eyes were slightly reddened like he had been crying. “Did something happen with Taeho?” he asked carefully. That seemed to have been the wrong question though since Wooseok immediately started to tear up again.

“H-he b-broke up with me...”, he exclaimed, throwing his tiny, drunk frame at Seungwoo.

“What, why?” Seungwoo asked, automatically starting to pet his hair in order to calm him down. Taeho and Wooseok had only started going out two weeks ago and he actually hadn’t seemed like a complete fucker when Seungwoo met him, even though he wasn’t exactly thrilled about Wooseok dating someone new.

“‘pparently I’m too cold. H-he said, I don’t express my emotions well and I seem disinterested, so I’m-...I’m not very fun to be around”, Wooseok explained, hiccupping and sniffling as he cried onto Seungwoo’s shoulder once more. Seungwoo pulled back enough to cup Wooseok’s cheeks in his hands.

“You’re not cold. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about”, Seungwoo told him.

“They can’t all be wrong...”, Wooseok slurred. It had indeed not been the first time someone had told him these things. Seungwoo couldn’t disagree with them more though.

“They are. I’ve known you the longest and I know that you’re reserved, and you don’t give your love to just anyone right away. But you’re an amazing person, Kim Wooseok. Your future husband is going to be so lucky...”

Wooseok didn’t reply; he just stared at Seungwoo through big brown, teary eyes before suddenly closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together.

To say Seungwoo was surprised was an understatement. He kissed back almost immediately, though. This was not their first ever kiss at all, but it sure felt like it.

Their first kiss had been timid and slightly awkward.

This one was sloppy but passionate. Like Wooseok truly wanted this just as much as he did. However, Seungwoo could taste the alcohol on Wooseok’s tongue which was ultimately the reason he pulled back. Although every fiber of his being screamed at him to kiss Wooseok again, to show him how he really felt about him.

“Not like this, princess...you’re drunk”, Seungwoo said, breathless from making out with his best friend who could potentially also be the love of his life.

“You don’t want me either...”, Wooseok murmured, pulling away from Seungwoo’s hold, struggling to keep his footing. “Nobody wants me. All they like is my face and my body and once I’ve given them what they want they tell me I’m cold and then they dump me...” Seungwoo reached out for his hand but Wooseok pulled away.

“You’re wrong...I just don’t want to take advantage of you while you’re drunk. You don’t want this, Wooseok...not like I do”, Seungwoo told him, even though it broke his heart to say this. He was his best friend. Wooseok had kissed him because he was vulnerable, not because he liked him. 

“I’m going to bed. Let’s talk tomorrow...”, Wooseok slurred and wobbled away without any further words.

~

They didn’t talk about it afterwards.

If Wooseok remembered the kiss or the things they’d both said afterwards, he didn’t show it. Seungwoo wasn’t going to be the one who mentioned it first. Wooseok’s words still rung in his ears.

_All they want is my face and my body and once I’ve given them what they want they tell me I’m cold and dump me._

It made Seungwoo angry. Those guys had been using Wooseok for whatever and now he thought that nobody wanted him when _he_ was right here, ready to give Wooseok the world if he asked him to.

“I’m going out tonight. Do you want to come with me?” Wooseok asked him three days later at the breakfast table.

“I was just going to stay here and watch a few Disney movies. I don’t really feel like going out...”

Wooseok smiled faintly, not seeming upset at Seungwoo’s declination. “That sounds fun too. Can I join you?”

“Of course, princess. It wouldn’t be the same without you anyway”, Seungwoo agreed, smiling back.

Maybe Seungwoo didn’t have to bring it up again. This was nice too...

Maybe all Seungwoo needed was to hold Wooseok in his arms as they watched Disney movies. At least then, Seungwoo could _pretend _that he was his for a short while...

**Age 22**

Wooseok figured that he just wasn’t made for serious long-term relationships. After several heartbreaks, he had given up on finding the one and settled for one-night stands and short, basically meaningless flings. He knew how to use his pretty face to an advantage and so that was just what he did.

Unfortunately, however, there was this nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that he had already found everything he needed in a man in Han Seungwoo. Wooseok was no idiot. He had long since realized that his feelings for his best friend had changed, even though he wasn’t entirely sure _when_ it had happened.

Quite frankly, Wooseok was scared of letting himself fall for Seungwoo. He had been hurt so many times and while he trusted Seungwoo more than anyone else in the world, he was just too scared of the possibility of them not working out as anything more than friends.

So he stuck to his one-night stands.

One thing he did need from Seungwoo though was the cuddles. There was no one who could hold him like Seungwoo. There was no place he felt safer at than in Seungwoo’s arms (which probably should have been a dead giveaway that he was royally fucked ages ago.)

“You’re warm...”, Wooseok said one night, feeling drowsy as he snuggled further into Seungwoo’s embrace. The two of them were once again cuddled up on their couch, just enjoying each other’s presence. Wooseok loved days like these more than anything. Their parents had just been over for the weekend so things had been a little hectic around the house but now it was just the two of them again and Wooseok couldn’t be more content.

He felt Seungwoo’s chuckle rather than hearing it. “And you’re a whole cat sometimes, you know that?”

“Mmm...I know...”, Wooseok mumbled, feeling beyond content. Seungwoo’s hand tangled in his hair, stroking it gently, making Wooseok hum. If he really was a cat, he’d probably purr right now.

“This is nice”, Seungwoo stated after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “It’s always nice when it’s just us”, he murmured, even pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. Wooseok’s heart fluttered at the gesture but he didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to say.

“Wooseokie...”, Seungwoo trailed off in a tone that made Wooseok lift his head off his chest to look at him.

“Hm?”

“Can...can I kiss you?”

The question surprised Wooseok. It just came so out of the blue but Wooseok was anything but opposed. He found himself nodding before his mind could catch up with his heart. Seungwoo closed the distance between them and kissed him.

And, _god_, had Wooseok missed those lips. He had been heavily intoxicated during the last one (or, both, actually) but he still remembered it vividly. Back then he’d wanted to punch himself for putting their friendship on the line but when Seungwoo hadn’t mentioned it again, Wooseok had followed suit.

Now, Wooseok shifted in his best friend’s lap so that he was straddling him. He wrapped his arms around Seungwoo’s neck, deepening the kiss. He groaned when Seungwoo sucked on his tongue, fingers tangling in the older’s soft brown locks.

“I’ve...”, Seungwoo started, pulling back just enough for him to be able to talk. “I’ve wanted to tell you...-”

Wooseok cut him off with another kiss. He had a feeling he knew what Seungwoo was about to say but he didn’t think he was ready to hear it. Not yet.

Luckily, Seungwoo seemed to catch the hint because he didn’t try to talk again. His hands wandered underneath Wooseok’s shirt and he let it happen. He didn’t stop Seungwoo from pulling his shirt over his head and kissing along his jaw and neck or from shedding the rest of their clothes onto the floor...

~

Wooseok had never regretted anything more.

He woke up the next morning, naked in Seungwoo’s arms, on the couch about ready to smack himself. How could he lose control like that? They had crossed the _ultimate_ boundary last night. And now? What were they now?

Seungwoo was the only man he knew who saw past his pretty face and initially cold exterior. As much as he would love waking up like this every morning, he just couldn’t risk their friendship like that.

_Too late. _

Wooseok took in the familiar sight of Seungwoo’s sleeping face and part of him felt this sense of contentment again. But a critical voice inside his head drowned out that feeling and panic overcame him. How would things go on for them now? Wooseok was terrible at relationships, apparently. But it wasn’t like he could just act like this had never happened.

Or maybe he could.

He got up quickly, heading into the bathroom to shower and change and left the house before Seungwoo woke up, determined to forget all about last night...

~

Finding someone to go home with that night was pretty easy for Wooseok. He drew attention everywhere, so it was a miracle if he could go somewhere _without_ being flirted with. He hadn’t expected the man, Lee Jinhyuk he’d said his name was, to be such a genuine sweetheart, though.

Wooseok had avoided Seungwoo for a good week or so in favor of, both, getting some space and hanging out with Jinhyuk. He felt bad about it, but he just didn’t want to risk Seungwoo bringing up the other night.

“So, who’s that?” Jinhyuk asked casually when he caught a glimpse of Wooseok’s lock screen which showed him and Seungwoo around on Seungwoo’s birthday last year. Seungwoo was holding up a cake while smiling his adorable smile. He had some icing on his nose and cheek and was pulled closer by Wooseok’s arm around his shoulders as the younger pretended to kiss his cheek.

Wooseok smiled fondly even as his screen shut off. “That’s my best friend Seungwoo”, he answered. Jinhyuk looked at him, his expression unreadable. Wooseok’s eyes widened a little in realization. “You didn’t think he was my boyfriend or anything, right? ‘Cause I don’t want you to-”

Jinhyuk chuckled fondly, cutting off Wooseok’s rant. “It’s okay. I was just asking”, he said. “You two seem really close”, he pointed out.

Wooseok tried not to flinch. They had been much closer _before_ the stupid feelings had come into play. He missed Seungwoo, even though he literally lived with him.

“We’re...well...it’s a little complicated right now”, Wooseok answered, although that might have just been the understatement of the year.

~

Things with Jinhyuk were smooth and refreshingly _un_complicated. They mostly talked a lot over dinner about college, Seungwoo, their interests, Seungwoo, Jinhyuk’s apparently very weird friends, the food they were currently eating and of course Seungwoo, just to name a few things.

Sometimes, Jinhyuk would simply pull him in and kiss him but even then Wooseok’s mind would jump to Seungwoo. Their awkward conversations in the morning, the rare laughs they still shared occasionally and, of course, the bathroom run-ins.

Ever since their night together, Wooseok had become hyperaware of Seungwoo’s bare skin whenever he was shirtless or wore sleeveless or low-cut shirts. The tattoos he’d gotten last winter certainly didn’t help his case at all.

He missed his Seungwoo so bad.

Wooseok felt apologetic to Jinhyuk, though. The older was sweet and he genuinely cared about him, but he knew that he could never feel about him like he felt about Seungwoo.

~

“Wooseok, I don’t know how to say this...”, Jinhyuk trailed off one rainy night, sitting them both down on the couch.

“Say what?” Wooseok questioned, not sure where Jinhyuk was going with this. Jinhyuk put a hand on his knee and looked at him with an expression that resembled sympathy.

“You’re completely and utterly whipped for your best friend...” Wooseok spluttered, not expecting _that_. He searched Jinhyuk’s face for any kind of disappointment or hurt but what he found instead was...amusement?

“I-..._what_?” Wooseok voiced his confusion.

“He’s all you ever talk about and you make literal heart eyes whenever you mention his name. I mean, he’s hot, so I definitely understand where you’re coming from. You should go for it”, Jinhyuk said, shrugging.

“I don’t like him for being hot”, Wooseok blurted out. “I like him because he’s the most caring, loving and genuine person I’ve ever met. He protects the people around him with all he has and makes them feel safe...he makes _me _feel safe...”, he explained.

“You’re in love with him.” It wasn’t a question, not that Wooseok could have denied anything at this point.

“I am...”, he admitted, heat rising to his cheeks. It was the first time he had openly admitted to having feelings for Seungwoo that went beyond friendship. 

“Then go ahead and tell him that”, Jinhyuk said, smiling like he hadn’t just told his _boyfriend_ to go confess to another man.

“I’m scared...”, Wooseok mumbled, lowering his head. If it was that easy he already would have told Seungwoo a long time ago. 

“Don’t be. I know soulmates when I see them. You two were made for each other”, Jinhyuk assured him, gently petting his hand in comfort.

“Soulmates? I wouldn’t go that far. But...aren’t you mad? We’re dating and I’m... I mean...shouldn’t you be _mad_?” Wooseok asked, still beyond confused as to how calm Jinhyuk seemed to be about this whole thing. He had at least expected some yelling.

“No, I’m not. I noticed that there was something between you two the first time I asked you about him. I’ve come to like you a lot over the past few weeks, Wooseok. Enough to want you to be happy. And I feel like Seungwoo’s perfect for the job. Do you really think dating me will make your feelings for him go away?” Wooseok lowered his head again, feeling even more like an asshole now, even though Jinhyuk really didn’t seem mad.

“I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean to use you...”

“That’s not my issue. I liked the time we spent together”, Jinhyuk replied, patting his thigh.

“Me too”, Wooseok assured him.

“But I’m still breaking up with you”, Jinhyuk added, grinning.

“Mean...”, Wooseok said with a pout, though he couldn’t hide a small smile at just how great Jinhyuk was handling this. He really didn’t deserve him.

“Let’s be friends instead”, the older offered. Wooseok laughed when Jinhyuk extended his hand for him to shake in mock formality. “Now go home to your man and don’t call me unless it’s to thank me for getting the two of you together!” Wooseok felt nervous about that part but he obliged.

“Thanks, Jinhyuk...”, he said, pulling Jinhyuk into a hug which the other gladly returned. Eventually, he let go, bidding his goodbyes to him.

Now came the hard part. Now, he was finally going to confess to Seungwoo.

~

Wooseok almost _ran_ home in the pouring rain. He felt like he was in some kind of cheesy ass rom com where he’d dramatically burst through the door, dripping wet thanks to the weather and find Seungwoo there. They’d embrace and kiss, Seungwoo would spin him around in the air and they’d live happily ever after.

Reality looked a little different...

First off, Wooseok slipped on his way upstairs because somebody hadn’t bothered to clean the puddle they had left on the stairs. He was limping when he “burst” through the door – and to top things off, Seungwoo was not here.

Wooseok pouted when his perfect movie ending slipped away from him. Seungwoo’s door was closed (which was already pretty weird in itself since he usually always left it at least a tad bit open.) And on top of that it appeared to be locked.

Huh, since when did Seungwoo lock his door?

“Seungwoo?” he called out softly, pressing his ear against the door. No answer. Maybe he was wearing headphones. Wooseok thought he could hear shuffling and rustling in the room, so he definitely seemed to be there. He wouldn’t know where Seungwoo would go in the middle of the night anyway.

Maybe he was doing some late-night cleaning?

“When you have time, come out for a sec, okay? I have to tell you something. It’s...it’s urgent.” Wooseok limped to the living room and sat down on the couch, waiting. He wasn’t sure if Seungwoo had even heard him, but he was prepared to wait as long as it took. That just gave Wooseok time to think about what exactly he was going to say.

~

Wooseok startled awake when he heard the sound of Seungwoo’s lock followed by something that sounded like little wheels on wooden floor. Wooseok jumped to his feet and made his way out of the living room. Seungwoo was on his way to the front door, suitcase in hand and a bag slung over his shoulder. The sun hadn’t even gone up yet.

“Where are you going?” Wooseok asked, alarmed. Seungwoo turned to face him, his expression so uncharacteristic that Wooseok almost jumped. He didn’t think he had ever seen him look at him like that. He seemed angry, almost.

“Weren’t you supposed to be at Minhyuk’s all night?” Seungwoo asked, his tone bitter.

“Jinhyuk. And yes, but I came home a few hours ago. Didn’t you hear me calling for you?”

“I did.”

“Then why...-”, Wooseok cut himself off, waving off, “doesn’t matter. Look, the reason I’m home early is because Jinhyuk and I broke up because-”

“You know what”, Seungwoo cut him off with such a hardness in his voice that Wooseok actually flinched this time. Seungwoo was usually so soft-spoken, especially towards him, so he hadn’t really expected this kind of tone from him. A feeling of dread settled in his gut when he looked at the suitcase again. “I don’t even want to hear it this time. I don’t want to be your rebound anymore”, Seungwoo continued. “I’m moving out. Tonight.”

“What? Moving out? Rebound? Seungwoo, you’re-”

“No, I’m tired of this. For the past few years you’ve been using me whenever you got your heart broken! You kissed me and didn’t bother to mention it afterwards; we had sex and you _left _only to come back with some new boy toy. And now that that’s over you suddenly remember that I’m here when you barely spoke five words with me while you were fucking around with some other dude! I’m sorry, Wooseok but I’m done being your consolation prize. I...I need to be away from you for a while. Maybe even longer...”

With that, he turned on his heel and disappeared through the front door. Wooseok was too shocked to speak, let alone move so he just stood there, trying to process what had just happened.

~

Jinhyuk was rather surprised to see a crying Wooseok on his doorstep only hours after he’d sent him home to sort out things with his man. Still, he didn’t hesitate to pull Wooseok into a comforting hug.

“I f-fucked up. He left...”

“What do you mean he left?” Jinhyuk asked, eyes widening in surprise.

“I mean he packed his stuff and told me he was moving out”, Wooseok explained through his tears.

“Didn’t you tell him how you feel?”

“I tried but he thinks he’s my consolation prize. Nothing I could’ve said would have sounded sincere enough after that...”, Wooseok said. A heart-wrenching sob ripped through his body. “And now he’s gone...”

Jinhyuk’s heart broke for the younger. It didn’t take a genius to see just how in love Wooseok was with that Seungwoo guy. He couldn’t believe he had left just as Wooseok had gathered the courage to finally be honest about his feelings.

“Everything’s going to be fine, Wooseok...”, Jinhyuk tried comfort him. He could feel Wooseok shaking his head.

“Not this time...”

**Age 23**

One might think that after one year of not speaking to his best friend, Seungwoo had finally started to get over him. This was the longest he had ever gone without Wooseok since they were six years old. He thought he had done what he had to do. And yet, being away from him only hurt more.

He had moved in with a friend from college named Byungchan and he felt more than apologetic for whining about Wooseok to him all the time. Especially when Byungchan had never even met him.

“Go and make up with him if you miss him so much!” Byungchan told him all the time but Seungwoo couldn’t. He’d seen Wooseok around with that Jinhyuk guy. They seemed to be back together and Seungwoo couldn’t bear being near him if he was with somebody else. He’d been through that long enough.

~

“So, you know how my birthday is coming up?” Byungchan asked him one morning at the breakfast table, a grin on his face.

“Of course”, Seungwoo answered as he reached for some butter.

“Well, Sejun’s throwing a party for me. And I feel like you should come too”, Byungchan said. Seungwoo gave him an unimpressed look.

“Look, Byung...you know I love you and I want you to have the best birthday imaginable but-”

“It’s settled then Sejun even told me about his friend’s friend who might be just your type”, Byungchan interrupted him.

“Is he Wooseok?” Seungwoo asked, an unimpressed expression on his face.

“Probably not”, Byungchan replied with a shrug, “but don’t you at least want to _try_ getting over him? I’ve never met the guy, but he can’t be that great if you always get so sad whenever you talk about him...”

“He’s exactly that great. I regret just walking away from him...”, Seungwoo said, frowning at the memory of that night. “But at the same time, it felt like it was what I had to do? I don’t know...I just miss him...”

“Believe me, I got that. Look at it this way, though, that friend I want you to meet could end up being the love of your life! At least meet him once, please?” Byungchan pleaded, making big puppy eyes at him. Seungwoo exhaled. He knew he had never stood a chance in this little argument.

“Fine. I’ll meet him _once_.”

Byungchan squealed in excitement. Seungwoo figured making his friend happy was worth it.

~

Seungwoo still wasn’t a party person by any means. He still preferred the quiet over loud, drunk people any day. So, it was only a given that he picked a quieter spot in the not at all quiet club Sejun had rented for his boyfriend’s birthday party. He sat down near the wall, tempted to whip out the book he had secretly brought along. Instead, he chose to just observe the crowd. He recognized some people he had graduated college with and some people Byungchan had introduced him to before.

His brows furrowed when he saw none other than Jinhyuk talking to Sejun. How did those two know each other and...did that mean Wooseok was here too?

“Seungwoo!” a tipsy Byungchan suddenly called out to him, dragging another guy along with him. “This is Sejun’s friend’s friend! His name is...um, what’s your name again?” Byungchan asked but Seungwoo beat him to it.

“Wooseok”, he breathed out.

“Right, funny coincidence! I’ll let you two get acquainted”, Byungchan said, obliviously and stumbled off. Seungwoo got up and faced Wooseok properly.

“Hi...”, Seungwoo said.

“Hi...”, Wooseok answered, though he wasn’t directly looking into Seungwoo’s eyes.

“You look...”, Seungwoo trailed off, taking in Wooseok’s appearance. He had blonde hair now, instead of red and he was still strikingly gorgeous, albeit a little thinner. It had been so long since he had seen Wooseok up close, but he still noticed every small change.

“You too...”

“So...you and Jinhyuk are back together, huh? You seem-”

Wooseok shot him a glare that shut him right up. “We’re just friends. Unlike you and me, as it seems”, he snapped, surprising Seungwoo with the coldness he usually reserved for strangers.

“I’m sorry”, Seungwoo apologized, the regret about just walking away from him coming back full force.

“So am I”, Wooseok answered, looking at him for two more seconds before turning around and walking off without further words. Seungwoo wanted to go after him but right at that moment a few of his former underclassmen decided to swarm him, bombarding him with questions and wild flirting.

By the time Seungwoo had managed to shake them off Wooseok was long gone. He got out his phone and opened his texting app. He had never gotten himself to delete the messages he had exchanged with Wooseok, even though they were only about trivial things like memes, or one asking the other to get some milk from the store or just random bickering.

He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t read over them from time to time. Right now, though, he was typing a new one.

_‘Wooseokie...I miss you...’ _

He contemplated whether he should really send it but eventually he did, feeling anxious waiting for a reply.

“You look like you could use a smoke”, a woman’s voice suddenly spoke up. She was short and had shoulder-long blonde hair. She was pretty, Seungwoo noted – but not like Wooseok, his brain supplied helpfully.

“Thanks, but I don’t smoke”, Seungwoo told her.

“Neither do I, look at us, being healthy people!” she said cheerfully, making Seungwoo laugh.

“I’m Sora. Sejun’s cousin”, the girl said.

“Seungwoo. I’m a friend of Byungchan’s.”

“Well, Seungwoo, care to dance?”

Seungwoo contemplated saying no. He checked his phone. His message had been read but there was no reply. Wooseok didn’t seem to feel the same about missing him. It hurt but it wasn’t like Wooseok had been the one who cut ties. Seungwoo looked at Sora again, smiling.

“Why not?”

~

Seungwoo was sure he hadn’t been drinking _that_ much the previous night. Yet, here he was. In a strange woman’s bed with a pounding headache. Sure, he remembered the details of how he got here but he was still surprised that it had actually happened. Especially, after the indirect rejection he’d gotten from Wooseok.

“Oh, hey, you’re awake”, the girl, Sora, said from where she was leaning against the door frame, wearing Seungwoo’s shirt.

“Yeah, sorry...I’ll leave in a minute”, Seungwoo told her, sitting up in his bed, reaching up to massage his throbbing temples. Sora chuckled.

“What’s the hurry? You should come have some hangover soup first. I’d feel like a terrible host if I let you leave just like that”, she told him. Seungwoo smiled faintly, nodding at her offer (and promptly regretting it – moving his head was a bad idea). He reached for his pants next to the bed and slipped them on.

He followed Sora to the kitchen where she served him a bowl of tasty looking soup.

~

He didn’t know how time with her had passed so fast. Sora seemed so easy-going and uncomplicated, Seungwoo couldn’t help but feel a little drawn to her.

“I feel like you should buy me dinner some time”, she told him a few hours later as Seungwoo was about ready to get properly dressed and leave, figuring that Byungchan was probably worried sick about him at this point. Seungwoo laughed at her bluntness.

“Maybe I should”, he answered. “But I’d need your number so I can tell you when and where.”

She grinned. “Hand over your phone then”, she said. Seungwoo felt around for his phone and eventually found it in his back pocket. He fished it out and unlocked it in order to open his contacts.

He froze when he saw two messages, he’d gotten last night. From Wooseok. 

_‘I miss you, too...maybe we could talk?’_

_‘Sorry about the late answer, by the way...my phone died before I could finish replying to you...’_

“You okay?” Sora asked.

“Yeah, fine...”, he said, swiping the messages aside before handing his phone to Sora. He could still reply to Wooseok once he got home.

**Age 24**

Seungwoo never would have imagined himself throwing an engagement party.

He wasn’t sure how time had flown by so fast between dancing with a pretty girl, waking up in her bed the next morning and going on a few dates before she suddenly popped the question. Seungwoo had said yes but it hadn’t felt completely right. He still loved Wooseok, but Sora was a great girl and things were so uncomplicated with her.

Maybe sometimes the easy way out was the way to go.

“I can’t believe you invited Wooseok!” Byungchan hissed when he saw the now-brunette boy enter the apartment he and Sora had moved into recently.

“We’re finally in an okay place again! I can’t not invite my oldest friend!” Seungwoo answered in the same tone of voice.

After Byungchan’s birthday he and Wooseok had met up to talk. Sure, Seungwoo, cowardly as he was, hadn’t brought up the fact that he had really left because he was in love with Wooseok and not because he felt used in a friends with benefits kind of way. He was just happy that the younger was talking to him again.

He had learned that he and Jinhyuk had become really close friends over the past year and that they had broken up back then because they had both realized that they weren’t meant to be in a romantic way. Seungwoo had since hung out with Jinhyuk too because he also knew Sejun and Byungchan and Seungwoo had to admit that he was a pretty chill guy. Even though he always gave him really knowing looks whenever he talked to Wooseok.

Either way, he finally had his best friend back and he wasn’t about to jeopardize that.

“But you’re in lo-”, Byungchan was cut off by the hand Seungwoo draped over his mouth.

“I’m over Wooseok. We’re just friends...”, Seungwoo flat-out lied. He knew Sora was the easy choice and he felt bad about not being as devoted to her as he should be, but he _did_ like her a lot, and he wouldn’t mind forever with her either.

“I’m just gonna pretend like you didn’t rudely lie to my face and find Sejun. Good luck”, Byungchan murmured, displeased.

“Good look for wh-”

“Hey”, Wooseok’s quiet voice called out. Seungwoo spun around and looked at him. He hadn’t even seen the younger approaching.

“Hi! I’m glad you came”, Seungwoo said, smiling at him, despite himself.

“Couldn’t miss my best friend’s engagement party”, Wooseok answered, nudging him playfully before leaning in for a hug that Seungwoo reciprocated immediately. Wooseok still fit into his arms like he was made for them. “Congratulations. I’m...I’m really happy for you”, Wooseok told him. The older almost didn’t want to let go of him. He’d missed having his arms around Wooseok so much; his tiny frame just fit so perfectly.

Eventually, he did pull away to look at him again. “Can we talk in private?” he asked Wooseok who looked confused at the request but nodded nonetheless before following Seungwoo to the guest room.

“I know we never_ really_ talked about what went down between us...”, Seungwoo started. Back then they had only talked about Seungwoo leaving briefly, too focused on the fact that they were finally speaking to each other. “But I do want to apologize to you for just leaving. I know it’s late, but I didn’t think I could get married without really clearing the air with you first...”

“You don’t have to apologize. I was the one using you after all...I’m sorry for that. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that. Actually, I mainly came here today for the same reason. The clear the air”, Wooseok answered, lowering his head. Seungwoo reached out to take both his hands into his own.

“No, I only said that because I was jealous-”

“I’m leaving!” Wooseok blurted out suddenly, confusing the older.

“I- what?”

“I’m leaving Seoul...tomorrow. I got offered a great teaching job at a private school in Tokyo and I took it this morning. I just had to see you again before I go...to...to say my congratulations...”

Seungwoo felt like he had been slapped in the face. He had just gotten Wooseok back and now he was leaving again?

“I had to make sure you were happy, but Sora is great, so I have no doubt...”, Wooseok trailed off. He was crying, Seungwoo noticed as Wooseok looked up at him. “I know you two will make a great married couple and I’m sorry I won’t be there for the wedding.”

Seungwoo hugged him again for the lack of words to say. Wooseok clung to him, crying still, and once again Seungwoo felt the strong urge to never let him go. But this time Wooseok pulled away firsts, so Seungwoo did the next best (although stupid) thing and cupped Wooseok’s face, kissing him.

Wooseok made a noise of surprise but after getting over the initial shock he kissed back. It still felt like the first real time they’d kissed with fireworks and sparks and all that cliché stuff Seungwoo usually only saw in romance movies. It made him feel woozy, as he pressed Wooseok against the door, deepening the kiss.

“We can’t...this isn’t okay”, Wooseok mumbled against his lips. Seungwoo wanted to disagree but he knew that Wooseok was right. So, he pulled away. “I should go...congratulations again...” Wooseok slipped through the door, leaving Seungwoo with feeling of both guilt and longing.

He hid in the guest room for the remainder of the partly; he was supposed to feel like the happiest man alive, about to get married to an amazing woman. But instead he felt like he had just let his true love get on an airplane to Japan.

**Age 26**

Wooseok couldn’t deny that Japan had everything he wanted. His apartment was nice, the private school he taught at was renowned and the students were great too. The past two years had really flown by like they were nothing.

But there was still one thing missing...

Wooseok had decided that he would not keep in contact with Seungwoo. He wouldn’t check what he was up to and he wouldn’t ask his friends for updates. It was too painful to constantly be reminded of what he could have had if he hadn’t been such a coward.

Sure, he missed him. But he was married now...

Still, despite Japan being the most amazing place to hide away from Seungwoo, Wooseok missed _home _too.

That was why one day, he quit his job and got on a plane back to Seoul. He only told Jinhyuk about it, the older promptly offered to take him in until he found his own place. It was good to be back. Jinhyuk had become a dear friend to him after everything between him and Seungwoo had gone to shit. Wooseok was glad to have him near again.

~

“So, listen...about Seungwoo”, Jinhyuk trailed off one week after Wooseok’s return. Wooseok could tell that his friend had meant to bring him up for a while. He had noticed the older tip toeing around the subject for the past few days. However, he had been especially fidgety this morning. 

“Please don’t, Jinhyuk. I’m not ready to talk about him yet.” Jinhyuk made a face that bespoke that Wooseok wouldn’t like what he had to say next. Wooseok sighed and braced himself.

“Well, you see...I actually might have accidentally mentioned that you came back while I was hanging out with him and Byungchan and Sejun yesterday...”, he admitted. Wooseok’s eyes widened at his words.

“He_ knows_?!”

“Yes...? And uh, he’s coming over”, Jinhyuk told him, grinning sheepishly.

“_What?!_ When?!” the younger exclaimed, just as the doorbell rang.

“Uh...well...now”, Jinhyuk provided helpfully. Wooseok jumped off his chair.

“I can’t believe you decided not to mention that until now! I can’t...”, Wooseok trailed off. “Don’t open the door!” he exclaimed but Jinhyuk ignored him, already on the way to open the front door.

“Do you want me to leave him on the doorstep?” he asked, rolling his eyes. Wooseok contemplated making a run for his room but it was too late; Jinhyuk had opened the door to reveal Seungwoo, handsome as ever and looking right at him.

“Hey, good to see you! Come in, have a good talk, I have to run!” Jinhyuk greeted him hastily before squeezing past him through the door and leaving a frozen Wooseok and a confused Seungwoo.

“You know...out of all the people you’ve dated he’s the weirdest. But I like him”, Seungwoo finally spoke up, almost causing Wooseok to jump at being addressed so suddenly.

“Yeah...uh…he’s the only ex I stayed friends with, so I guess that says something”, Wooseok answered. Seungwoo smiled at him and stepped closer. He looked good, Wooseok noted. So good...

Another thing that caught Wooseok’s eye was the lack of a wedding band on his finger.

“I’m sorry for just barging in like this. I didn’t know you were back, or I would have come sooner. I missed you, Wooseokie”, Seungwoo stated. Wooseok’s heart jumped at the familiar nickname. He hadn’t heard it in so long. He’d missed Seungwoo’s voice so much, he’d missed hearing his name coming from Seungwoo’s mouth...

“I missed you too”, Wooseok admitted, letting Seungwoo take his hands into his own.

“I’m so sorry, Wooseokie”, he apologized, unshed tears suddenly brimming in his eyes.

“Why? You’ve done nothing wrong! Why are you apologizing to me all of a sudden?” Wooseok asked, alarmed.

“I feel like everything went wrong that night four years ago. If only I hadn’t walked away... I just miss you so much. I miss what we had. I miss holding you and talking to you about everything and nothing. I haven’t watched a single Disney movie since I moved out... I miss my best friend but...you’re so much more to me than just that”, Seungwoo let everything out.

Wooseok lowered his head. “What about your wife?” he questioned. Seungwoo put two of his fingers underneath Wooseok’s chin and made him look up at him.

“We never even made it to the altar...I told her about kissing you at our engagement party – sorry about just doing that by the way – and she said it was okay, but it wasn’t. She deserves someone better than me. We broke it off a month later.”

“Sorry to hear that”, Wooseok said, flustered by their proximity. Seungwoo rested his forehead against Wooseok’s, bringing them even closer together.

“Wooseok, _please_...I can’t keep this up anymore. I hate how things turned out between us. It’s driving me crazy...”, he said, sounding like he was about to cry again. The younger hadn’t been prepared for the tone of sheer desperation in his voice.

“I don’t know what you want me to say...”, he told Seungwoo honestly. Of course, he hated it too. He had so many regrets. But things had gotten so complicated between them...

“I want you to tell me that we’re going to be okay again”, Seungwoo answered, pulling back a bit in favor of looking at him properly. “I’m so in love with you, Kim Wooseok, as I have been since we were like 16 and you don’t know how many times I wanted to go to Tokyo to tell you that! I’ve tried finding happiness without you, but I can’t. I need you...”

At this point they were both crying.

“I love you, too. And I’m sorry for making everything so much more complicated. I was so scared to lose you if we started dating but I ended up making it worse. I dated Jinhyuk to get over you, but he noticed and told me to sort it out with you. I tried telling you that night but than my pride and stubbornness wouldn’t let me go after you...”, Wooseok explained. He had spent so much time thinking about how things could have been different, had he just mustered up his courage earlier. Maybe if he’d confessed earlier Seungwoo never would have left.

Seungwoo shook his head and cupped his face again. “It’s okay now, we were both so stupid. I’m...I love you”, Seungwoo said and Wooseok couldn’t help himself any longer. He pulled Seungwoo closer and kissed him like his life depended on it. Maybe it even did.

They really had been stupid. Everything could have been sorted out years ago and they could have been happy with one another, but they had each stood in their own way, so it had taken them this long to finally figure it out.

“I love you too...”, Wooseok told him again. Seungwoo smiled through his tears and hugged Wooseok tightly.

“This time I’m really not letting you go again”, he mumbled.

“I’m not going to leave again”, Wooseok promised. They heard a sniffle from the door. Jinhyuk must have returned to eavesdrop but neither of them could really find it in themselves to care.

Not when everything was finally alright.

**Age 28**

Wooseok was woken up by the sunbeams that fell on his face. He stretched and rolled onto the other side, coming face to face with a sleeping Seungwoo. Wooseok didn’t even try to fight the smile that snuck onto his face.

Two years of that gorgeous sleeping man being officially _his_ and he still got butterflies whenever he woke up next to him. Wooseok gently traced his features with his fingertips; his brows, nose, cheeks; the soft slightly parted lips. Wooseok’s gaze fell onto the engagement ring that Seungwoo had put on his ring finger the previous night and his smile only widened.

Twenty-two years of knowing Han Seungwoo and soon he was finally going to be his husband. Things could and should have been so much easier between them but despite all the hardships, Wooseok had gotten so lucky. Seungwoo loved him, despite all his flaws like his stupid pride or his never-ending stubbornness. Seungwoo had chosen _him_. His best friend...

And he loved Seungwoo right back. Probably always had.

Seungwoo stirred awake, most likely from feeling Wooseok’s gaze on him. He smiled at Wooseok in the softest, most loving way possible, making Wooseok melt into a puddle on the spot.

“Good morning, fiancé”, he greeted him with his sleep-filled morning voice. Wooseok snuggled up to him.

“I really like the sound of that”, he murmured, craning his neck a little to kiss him. Seungwoo smiled into the kiss and maneuvered them so that Wooseok was on his back and he was hovering over him.

He’d _never_ get enough of kissing Seungwoo.

“Can we get married?” Wooseok mumbled in between kisses. Seungwoo chuckled lowly at his words. 

“That’s what I got you the ring for, princess”, he said, gently biting down on Wooseok’s bottom lip, eliciting a whimper from his fiancé.

“I mean right now...let’s do it right now”, Wooseok said, wrapping his arms around Seungwoo’s neck to bring their bodies closer together. Seungwoo smirked down at him.

“Does that mean you want me to get up and put a shirt on..._right now_?” Wooseok paused, taking in the older’s bare torso, mouth watering the slightest bit.

“Maybe in 30 minutes...” he trailed off. Seungwoo laughed and brought their lips together again.

They might need a little longer than that...

~

(“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU TWO GOT MARRIED!”

“Jinhyuk, you’ve been saying that all night. Get over it”, Wooseok said to his friend, chuckling.

“I just didn’t think I’d ever see the day”, the older replied, almost crying. He’d been close to tears all night and Wooseok thought he’d break down any minute.

“Believe me, somewhere down the road, I almost lost hope myself”, Seungwoo spoke up, wrapping an arm around Wooseok’s shoulders even when he got nudged in the side.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I don't think I can end a story of mine without somebody getting married lmao  
my twitter is @joytiny_ if anyone's interested in yelling at me there


End file.
